


Chaotic Disaster Part One

by Maryse2311



Series: Chaotic Disasters With Our Favourite Gays [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Camping, Gay, Liam is a disaster, Liam is an idiot, M/M, Sorta sad, Theo is also a disaster, Thiam, don't worry there's a part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryse2311/pseuds/Maryse2311
Summary: Liam irreparably harms his friendship with Theo. Or does he?P.S. No, of course he doesn't. He's just an idiot.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Chaotic Disasters With Our Favourite Gays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029876
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Chaotic Disaster Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's a short one. I have issues with commitment. There is a part 2 but I haven't finished it. We'll get there. Eventually.  
> -Maryse

“No man, I’m telling you Frozen 2 is one of the best Disney sequels of all time. I promise you will like it.” Theo said for the hundredth time as he and Liam drove down the winding Beacon Hills roads.  
Liam laughed, looking over at Theo. An ache built up in his chest at the sight of him. The sun set his face aglow and Liam had to physically restrain himself to keep from brushing his hair aside. “Whatever you say, bro.” He replied, pushing the feelings away. He had had to push them away more and more lately. He lay awake at night, picturing his perfection and cursing himself as an erection rose. Every night. He did his best to ignore his feelings, telling himself that Theo did not feel the same way and that acknowledging it would only harm their friendship, but it only got harder and his feelings only grew stronger.  
Theo, oblivious to his friend’s struggle, continued talking. “So are we still on for the weekend? Liam?” He looked over when he didn’t receive an answer and found Liam staring at him.  
“Hmmm? Oh. Yeah. Yeah, totally. Camping. Should be fun.” Liam forced a smile. Alone in the woods with Theo for three days. It was a dream come true, but also his worst nightmare. Liam could ruin a lot in three days.

The weekend came around much faster than Liam would have liked and before he knew it, Theo was at his door with two sleeping bags under his arms, grinning. "Don't worry. If it gets too cold, we can share one."  
Liam tried not to show how much he would like that as he jumped into Theo's truck.  
Theo drove them deep into the reserve, to a small grassy expanse surrounded by trees. Together they struggled with the tent, laughing and play-fighting. Finally, as it was nearing dusk, the tent was pitched and a merry little fire burned in a pit.  
The two men sat in comfortable silence. Liam tossing sticks into the flames and Theo watching him. After a moment, Theo spoke up. "What's up? You seem tense."  
Liam looked up at him from across the fire. Suddenly he couldn't hold back. "I need to tell you something. It's just really hard and terrifying."  
Theo stood up, moving around the fire to take a seat next to his friend, who looked so nervous, he feared he might pass out. "Whatever it is, it can't be more terrifying than what we've already been through together." He placed a hand on Liam's back. Then Liam did something neither had expected.  
Drawing in a breath, he leaned over and captured Theo's lips with his own. For a moment, Liam was soaring. His heart burst and butterflies in his stomach took flight. Then Theo stiffened and he came crashing down. He pulled away, bracing for the horror he would no doubt find on Theo's face.  
"Liam-" Theo started slowly, only to be immediately cut off by the younger one.  
"Oh god. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have- I shouldn't have even come. I'll leave." He stood up and took off into the dark. He ignored the pain in his heart and the tears forming on his face. He could hear Theo shouting after him, but he eventually outran that too. When he finally stopped running he recognized his own neighbourhood. He crept into the silence of his room and sat in the dark. He’d really done it. He really did just ruin everything he had with Theo. He didn’t bother to fight the tears, there was no point. They would have won out in the end anyway. From his pocket, his phone buzzed. The screen seemed to laugh at him as Theo’s name flashed. He quickly sent him to voicemail. He didn’t think he’d be able to handle his judgement just now. Maybe not ever. Finally, exhaustion won out and he fell asleep on the carpet.  
Liam spent the rest of the weekend gearing up to see Theo at school. He had decided the least painful course of action would be to avoid the Chimera at all costs. He would be doing them both a favour.  
When Monday morning rolled around, the felt almost ill as he entered the busy hallway, normally he and Theo would open those doors together and head off to class side by side, laughing about something or another. Today, he stood there alone and he would continue to do so. He was doing Theo a favour, he reminded himself.  
He didn't notice Theo watching him from down the hall, smiling gently to himself. Liam had kissed him. And he had never felt so wonderful.


End file.
